Hey, Grandfather
by d.wolpertinger
Summary: Dark. Not fluff, but kind of cheesy. Mei and Yuzu have a talk with good ol' Grandpapi.


Flashes of the storm briefly silhouetted the old, moribund man in his private hospital room. Yuzu and Mei entered silently, respecting their Grandfather's wishes for peace and quiet as much as possible. The nurse at the observation desk greeted them discreetly, pointing them to the visitor chairs beside the bed, before she continued on with her work.

As the two advanced towards the hollow creature lying weakly under his thin sheets, Mei noticed that he wasn't connected to any heart rate monitors or medical devices, except for a narrow oxygen tube. Ever the traditionalist, her Grandfather wanted to die with dignity, not scrabbling for mere specks of life from drugs or narcissistic technologies.

After bowing formally in deep respect, at the end of the bed, Mei was greeted with a crushing, menacing glare from her Grandfather. Eyeing the legal papers in the dark-haired girl's hand, he knew why his granddaughter was here, but as for _her_ …

 _Her._

He did not understand why this blonde harlot was here, as his silent fury settled directly on Yuzu…

Yuzu, Aihara. _Her_ with _his_ prestigious family name; one that he devoted his entire life to protecting, and God-willing, upholding until his last, dying breath from the tarnishable reputability of someone like _her_. A respected family legacy that _she_ unquestionably did not deserve to carry.

Avoiding eye contact, Yuzu remained in her bow as Mei started this unfortunate, but ultimate tact at getting her grandfather to sign the only document that needed his consent so Mei could have the final rights to the Aihara Academy.

Her school. Her birthright. Her _everything_ that she had worked so hard for, since she was born.

"Grandfather-"

" _Stop_." Her elder ordered, breathing harshly like the controlled oxygen flowing into his nostrils was his last lifeline.

"Get out," he directed his fragile but, still, strongly authoritative voice at the observing nurse at the desk.

"But, Sir, we have to keep-""

"Out. _Now_."

Mei looked apologetically at the fearful nurse as she hastily retreated, understanding how futile and demoralizing resistance was to his constant, pretentious demands. But turning back, Mei regarded her grandfather with restrained, perfectly disguised hate as she stared at him impassively.

Once the door closed behind them, an uncomfortable silence settled within the sterile room, only interrupted by the flashes of the violent storm. The two woman realized, at this moment, that they were very much alone with the man that had plagued their relationship since its conception.

"Mei, sit. _You,_ stay standing." His irregular inhales did not diminish the cruelty in his amethyst eyes as Yuzu met his glare subordinately. No, if anything, with every breath his glare intensified like a wolf stalking its weak, injured prey. Because _he_ was in control, he would have _her_ no closer until _he_ deemed otherwise-

" _No_ , she sits with me," Mei coolly deflected, taking a seat. She glanced sidelong at Yuzu. The blonde was already in silent turmoil, after all the preparation that they did for this; her eyes darting between their very similar lavender-coloured irises, unsure of what to do exactly.

Mei softened at her partner, slightly. Yuzu just naturally didn't have a cold-blooded personality like the authentic Aiharas, in the room, that could so easily manifest their superiority over anyone they considered lesser than them.

But Mei wasn't like her Grandfather, anymore...

"Please, Yuzu. Come sit." Mei said gently, as she waited for Yuzu to sit beside her.

"It's okay, Mei. I'm fine right here." Yuzu said, straining her smile so it looked like she was using every muscle in her face to do it. Honestly, if their plan failed right now because of her seating arrangement, Yuzu didn't know if she could live with herself. So, if playing by this old man's rules and tactics for the time being meant Mei getting Grandfather to sign the damn paper, then Yuzu would uncomplainingly conform to his methods.

Mei exhaled in understanding, albeit reluctantly, but returned to look impassively at her genetically similar, cold piece of trash relative.

"Grandfather, I assume you already know why we're here," Mei regarded him by taking a pen from out of her bag and clicking it. She placed the legal document and pen on his side tray, on top of the other Academy paperwork that he had gone over and approved agendas for.

Even on his deathbed, her Grandfather didn't stop being consumed by his work.

Thank God, she wasn't like her Grandfather, anymore…

"Yes, I do…," the Chairman inhaled deeply, "And not, under any circumstances, will I sign this _abomination_ , no matter how many times it gets put in front of-" Coughing up his accumulated sputum and wheezing, he didn't stop glaring monstrously at his only granddaughter, while the oxygen tube sent precious air to his lungs.

She waited until his coughing died down, then she returned his stare, just as equally " _Why?"_

She wasn't his little puppet anymore.

The old man laboriously inhaled again, "Because this lifestyle that you have so _impulsively_ chosen," his eyes lingered on Yuzu, "is not reflective in honoring the Aihara name and distinguished reputat-."Almost choking to death on the mucus that was escaping his mouth, their Grandfather keeled over, overcome with massive fits of hacking and heaving.

He looked absolutely terrible, weak and fragile.

Mei revelled in it, unmoving from her chair, while...

Yuzu instinctively went to his side, righting him against his hospice pillows. She caringly multitasked by grabbing tissues to cover his mouth, while the other hand steadied his erratic, severe heaving, "Come on, Gramps! Breathe!"

The old man roared through his messy ordeal, " _Don't_. _Touch. Me. You. Fucking. Cunt,"_ discharge flying everywhere as he pushed the blonde away, " _I. Am. Not. Your. Family!"_

Mei's eyes darkened considerably as lightning struck behind her. Yuzu recoiled in wounded shock at the sick man's tenacity, having been pushed back quite a ways, "I'm just trying to help you!" Her heart pounded like the rolling thunder, inside her chest.

Gasping between oxygen-pumped breathes, the old man spat so contemptuously, "You think you were _helping_... when you decided to _fuck_ my granddaughter!.. And when you broke up her marriage, _again_... to a _respectable_ family!"

Stricken, the blonde flung following Gramp's rules out the window, "It's cause I love her! And nothing will change that, not even if I die! Isn't that what matters?" Grabbing her own chest to quell her heart, Yuzu's simple ring glinted in the dark room, as if to establish this unyielding bond to him.

Vehemently, the Chairman spewed words and saliva from his mouth like he would die at any second, " _Love_ doesn't provide sponsors, or contacts, or create business opportunities for the Academy, you _ignorant child!_! And Mei knew that! She was raised from birth to respect the rules and make sacrifices for the family-!"Coughing and gagging on his rising hatred, the man's frail body convulsed uncontrollably, "But _you_ twisted her, _you_ slut! _You_ put heinous ideas into her head. If _you_ are looking to fault _why_ Mei isn't inheriting the Academy, then perhaps _you two_ should turn this injustice onto _yourselves._ "

Yuzu faltered; she was suppose to be changing his mind about them as the man's words seemingly ripped every stitch in the needlework that wove her and Mei's love together… all except for one.

Glancing at Mei's matching band on her finger for support, as the younger Aihara wore it there like a badge of honor, it was enough of an resolve for Yuzu to continue on, determined.

Man, this guy was a _prick_.

"We're not to blame, Gramps. It's your arrogant point of view that's the problem - where you only see your granddaughter in terms of profit and cheap connections. Maybe if you actually looked at who she is, at who she _really_ is then you'd understand that it's all meaningless if your granddaughter isn't happy! You intimidated her into this crap, without letting her make her own choices!"

Within this heavy and heated moment, their Grandfather shakily wiped the drool from his lips, looking disdainfully from Yuzu, scoffing, to his quiet, but imposing granddaughter.

Mei's eyes were looking at him darkly, coldly as if he were a stranger. Once upon a time, he could recall the lightness and childlike innocence in them from when she was little, as she idolized him, growing up. And blindly she followed in his instructions, his footsteps, wanting to someday be just like him, when she would take over the Academy, someday. Manipulating her so easily.

Such simpler times...

Now, this woman despised him in feigned indifference, like he was some failing business venture that the Academy needed to cut their losses on. She had grown so much into this firm, intelligent and calculating woman sitting before him. Everything that _he_ , under his strict methods, had trained her to be.

However...

"Is this true, Mei? Do you _love_ _her_?" The chairman said the word like it was some vile disease she had developed. "Are you... _happy?_ "

With such unaccustomed tenderness, Mei nodded, solemnly, peering at the blonde woman on the other side of the bed, "I do, Grandfather. I am happy." Her eyes reflected that similar lightness, if only briefly, that her Grandfather recognized from when she was younger… and much more naive.

Regaining his stable breathing, the old man looked down and scanned the legal paper underneath his nose that he needed to sign. Realizing, in one last pious gesture, on his deathbed, he could give his little granddaughter what she so desired from him. Everything he had built and achieved through the Academy, all the accolades and status he had garnered, he could bestow upon Mei… and _her golden whore._

 _No._

Not even on his dying breath would he _fucking_ sign it _._

The oxygen hissed violently into his nostrils, "Then, Mei, are you _happy_ that you've tarnished every credibility to our family name, any _respect_ our family receives, which serves as the foundation of the Aihara Academy? All for what," as his purple eyes blazed, turning towards the blonde wench, "this-"

" _Enough_ _."_ Mei ordered with every fiber of a qualified successor. Her grandfather erupted in a fit of gross hacks, while disbelieving such defiance onto him.

Ignoring his annoying symptom, Mei regarded her wife with gentle, calm formality, "Yuzu, _darling,_ could you leave Grandfather and I, for just a moment? I'd like to talk to him alone, please."

Encouragingly, she offered Yuzu a soft, lovers smile and seeing those beautiful emeralds consent, albeit hesitantly, Mei rose and walked with her wife to the door. She could easily tell that the blonde felt some guilty relief in her decision, no matter how hard she tried to hide it; Mei knew Yuzu wanted to leave the room as soon as they got there.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asked, needing to make certain. She glanced at the recuperating old man, wiping his mouth, who was staring at them like he was already in hell.

If Mei was lying, Yuzu wouldn't leave her.

" _Yes_. Don't worry, I'll be okay. _Everything_ will be okay," Mei said reassuringly, reading out loud what Yuzu was searching for, "and I'm not lying, I promise."

Exchanging a quick but affectionate look between them, Yuzu left.

The door closed behind her, leaving Yuzu in the hospital hallway, exhaling her pent-up anxiety. The overhead fluorescent lights flickered from the ensuring storm outside, as she sat down on a bench with her head in her hands, amidst the barren white walls.

What had she done?

"Oh, _God_ ," feeling tears welling in her eyes, Yuzu pressed her clenched fists to her face.

She had screwed up.

Coming here, the blonde was so hopeful Gramps would sign it. If she could finally convince him to accept and understand her and Mei's relationship, that it wasn't a bad thing, then maybe he would finally yield. She honestly and truly loved Mei, with all her heart. And Yuzu knew, more than anyone that Mei deserved to inherit the Aihara Academy, after everything she had been through. Even all the employees working under their Grandfather wanted Mei to be the new Chairperson.

Hearing the muffled coughing of their dying Grandfather through the door, then silence, Yuzu couldn't help but feel like a burden, right now, on Mei. This feeling devastated her.

At first Mei wanted to come here alone but, upon with her charming insistence, the dark-haired women had consented to Yuzu's optimistic notions. Yuzu had convinced her that their was still some good in their Grandfather - that he wasn't an evil, vile man that valued superficial fronts more than what was on the inside of a person, which, Yuzu felt, made them who they were - who they, _truly_ , were.

Yuzu carelessly made Mei feel hopeful that he would change his mind… but now, after listening to all the hatred spitting from his mouth and his backlash at her touch, Yuzu wasn't so sure anymore.

She didn't want to be the reason why Mei didn't get the Academy. It would _kill_ her. Even though, in the end, Mei had chosen her over it, Yuzu didn't want to feel that shadow lingering always in the back of her mind ( _which it constantly would_ ) that Mei would never get to fulfil her own choice, her dream, in running the Academy someday.

Oh, _God..._ she shouldn't of lost her temper on Gramps! She should of played by his rules like she was originally planning… but, in the heated moment, she had just lost _control_. Yuzu couldn't willingly suppress her emotions, like Mei did effortlessly, when she needed to-

Hearing the door unclicking, the blonde hastily shot up, wiping tears from her face. Seeing Mei brush a strand of raven hair behind her ear as she politely closed the door, Yuzu was at a loss for words, "Mei… did Gramps…,"

Already unveiling the paper, Mei showed Yuzu their Grandfather's scratched, unsteady signature.

"Mei!" Yuzu jumped elated into her lover's arms, feeling the weight of the world lift from her shoulders, "Oh. My. God! Can I go in there, can I thank him?" A whole mess of words and emotions ran through her mind as if she had just won the lottery.

"Let him rest, Yuzu," Mei tried calming her down by grasping her flushed face, and tenderly brushing away stray tears with her thumb from the blonde's wet cheek, "I'm sure you can thank him another time."

"But Mei, the Academy, it's all-"

"I know, Yuzu. I know."

After pressing their foreheads together and waiting until Yuzu calmed her breathing, the two women finally shared a repressed, aching kiss. A sweet, desiring touch that meant so many different things between the two of them: Relief, new beginnings, reassurance, acceptance… but above all else, _love._

Finally pulling away, Mei asked tiredly, "Shall we go home now?"

"And celebrate?" Yuzu giggled but stopped, realizing she was still in a hospital with a dying, sick man just beyond the door.

Mei took her hand and answered Yuzu's question by tugging her down the dead hallway, towards home. The two women walked side-by-side, feeling as if they were coming out of some dark, ominous clouds like those similar to outside.

"Thank you for coming with me today, Yuzu," Mei said purposefully, looking straight ahead.

Yuzu winced slightly, eyeing her wife sidelong, apologetically, " _Why?_ If anything, I thought I just made it worse."

Mei didn't lose their stride, "No, you didn't. You only made me see Grandfather for who he really is."

Passing the hospital's unit desk, Mei saw her Grandfather's attending nurse behind the counter. Making sure they had walked passed a fair ways so to be out of Yuzu's possible hearing distance, almost to the exit elevators, Mei stopped.

"Oh, Yuzu. I need to tell Grandfather's nurse something, before we leave. Is it okay if you wait at the elevators for me, for just a moment?" She handed Yuzu the signed legal papers.

Yuzu nodded, smiling so innocently and righteously it hurt.

After watching her golden hair turn the corner, Mei came up to the unit desk, noticing the nurse was busy with her charting, "Excuse me, sorry to bother you."

As the hospital caregiver looked up wearily from her long notes, Mei spoke impassively, "I do believe my Grandfather has just passed away."

The nurse sprang from her seat in wide-eyed shock and ran towards her patient's resting place to confirm the granddaughter's possible diagnosis. Inside the room, the old man's body was propped up comfortably onto his pillows as his cold, lifeless hand grasped a pen tightly in early _rigor mortis_ like a statue. In the nurse's surprise, she neglected to see that his oxygen was-

In the elevator, Mei turned towards Yuzu, saying, "You know that I am utterly and hopelessly in love with you."

Yuzu blushed considerably by her lover's sudden candidness, "I know, Mei… but why are you saying this now? It's kind of creepy."

Glancing down shyly at the papers in Yuzu's hand, which would affirm her inheritance and make her Chairperson of Aihara Academy, Mei confided…

"Because sometimes I feel like Grandfather is a part of _me_. A very _dark_ part of me. And he might always will be," Mei looked up softly into the blonde's compassionate eyes, knowing Yuzu would always accept her, regardless, "I don't want to end up like _him._ And telling you that _I love you_ \- for the rest of my life, it will always be the one true thing I will know about myself that is for certain. I would do anything, Yuzu… _anything_ , to make you happy and mine, forever."

Oh, the things Mei would do...

 _Goodbye, Grandfather._


End file.
